


basic surveillance

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2018 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can be read as friendship or romantic as reader prefers, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Natasha? What brings you up to my domain?”Natasha sprawled comfortably across Donleavy’s chair, her feet dangling over the arm. “Oh, you know,” she said, waving a hand airily. “Got tired of all the dick-swinging.”





	basic surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from to-kill-a-mockinggirl was Natasha plus "quiet." Have a drabble and a half, and some bonus BlackHill! :)

“Agent Romanov? What are you... doing...”

Maria could hear one of her baby agents- Donleavy, she thought- backing away slowly, and she turned to look.

“Natasha? What brings you up to my domain?”

Natasha sprawled comfortably across Donleavy’s chair, her feet dangling over the arm. “Oh, you know,” she said, waving a hand airily. “Got tired of all the dick-swinging.”

“God knows I don’t tolerate any of that in here,” Maria said, a smile lurking at the corners of her mouth.

“It’s a nice change of pace,” Natasha said, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s… quiet. Peaceful.”

Maria felt that the expression on Natasha’s face- almost wistful, almost sad- was too private for her to have seen.

“If you’re going to steal Donleavy’s seat, I’m going to have to ask you to take over the station,” Maria said, teasingly.

“What, basic surveillance? That’s practically a vacation!” Natasha replied.

Maria grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me your own drabble prompts over on tumblr!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
